As demand for telecommunications increases, optical fiber services are being extended in more and more areas. To more efficiently extend the fiber optic service into areas where current and future customers are located, often distribution cables with more than one optical fiber are utilized. To provide service, for example, in a multiple dwelling unit, the distribution cables may be received within a fiber optic enclosure. Such enclosures provide locations where one or more optical fibers of the distribution cable may be accessed from the distribution cable.
Often times, however, access to the optical fibers contained in the fiber optic enclosure is limited due to space constraints which affect the physical location of the fiber optic enclosure. For example, many times, fiber optic enclosures must be located in a corner or next to another fiber optic enclosure thereby making it difficult for technicians to gain access to the interior of the fiber optic enclosure.